Hitched
by Shellin8
Summary: Will and Mac's wedding day has finally come! My plan is to write short chapters that allow us a window into Will and Mackenzie's wedding day at different times, from different characters' points-of-view! Enjoy!
1. I can't sleep

Will and Mackenzie's wedding day has finally come!

It was mid-November in New York City. The normally gray sky had occasional passing breaks of bright sunshine, and the air was crisp and cold. Will McAvoy got out of bed at 8:00 AM though he knew he still had hours to himself before he needed to be ready. He'd set the alarm in his phone the night before as he sat around, trying to trick his body into thinking it needed sleep. He tried reading and playing the guitar and watching TV, all in a vain attempt override the electricity in his brain, but it was all for naught. He was wired. In a last-ditch effort to calm himself enough to get even a few hours' rest, he texted Mackenzie.

"Hi babe" he said. "Are you ok over there?"

A few minutes later, his phone chimed. "I'm fine, my sweet. Are you OK?" Will smiled. He loved when she worried about him. He could feel the tears prickle behind his eyes.

He replied, "I can't sleep. I miss you. I wish you were here with me."

A minute later came her reply. "I know, love, but this tradition means something to me. You'll be OK for one night and then we'll never sleep apart again. Ever."

Will smiled at this. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? No last-minute jitters?"

Another beep. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time. A long fucking time, McAvoy. No chance you're weaseling out of it now. You're stuck with me for good" was her reply.

Will chuckled to himself as he replied to Mac. "I already told you, nothing can tear us apart now. The universe would implode. If I'm stuck with you, then you're stuck with me."

And then, one more beep. "I love you, William Duncan McAvoy. I'll be the one in the ivory dress, front and center. Until then, sleep well. I love you. See you tomorrow afternoon.

Will felt like hugging the phone. He didn't care if it was ridiculous. "OK, Mrs. McAvoy. I love you, too. Sleep well, my love."

Will walked into his and Mackenzie's bedroom. Their bed looked so empty without her in it under piles of blankets and with books and papers strewn about her. He had no idea how he'd fall asleep, or make it until the morning, but he had to try. If he didn't, he'd be a blithering idiot at his own wedding, and he was sure that Mac would never let him live it down if he was. He'd gotten into bed at 2:00 AM and he thought he must have fallen into a restless sleep around 3:30. That was the last time he remembered seeing the time on his bedside clock. He was going to be running on adrenaline for most of the day.


	2. And the Day Keeps Moving Along

When the alarm on his phone beeped at 8:00, Will immediately got out of bed. He hadn't really been asleep for a while and had been trying to convince himself that he was actually asleep when he wasn't. He threw on sweatpants and went out through the living room and into the kitchen. He made coffee, mostly out of habit, watched it brew, and when it was ready he poured himself a cup. He took it over to stand in front of the door to his balcony and stared out across the skyline. Somewhere, about 3 miles uptown, she was busy with her own preparations. She was, he gathered, anxious and nervous and excited… just as he was.

Will grabbed a tall chair from the breakfast bar and pulled it in front of the glass door. He sat for a while and stared outside. How did he get so lucky? By rights, he should still be miserable. After everything that had happened… Mackenzie's "mistake" and their break-up, her running away to Afghanistan, her return to ACN, and then forging of a professional relationship, which became a friendship, a partnership in the truest sense of the word. And woven into it, like the patches of a quilt, were all the many times he'd hurt her- in retaliation, in revenge, out of hurt and anger and pain… so how did it all still manage to come together as it did? First they became colleagues, then friends, and then, on Election Night 2012 they became so much more. He had hurt her over and over just to see the pained expression in her eyes. He'd hurt her so he didn't have to acknowledge how much he deeply loved her, and she could just as easily have said no as yes when he tripped over himself to propose to her a year ago, once he realized what he'd been doing. He had been hurting her just to avoid feeling what he knew was there, underneath it all, in places he didn't want to venture to. When Will said he was lucky, he meant it. After being an asshole to the woman he couldn't live without, over and over and over again, for six plus years, she still had been there waiting for him to come to his senses. She knew he couldn't live without her- she simply waited for him to come to the realization himself.

His phone buzzed over on the counter. He glanced at the screen and saw that It was Charlie. Charlie- the man who'd had the foresight to bring Mackenzie back to where she belonged. He was right when he'd told Will that he hadn't been a nice guy in Mackenzie's absence. Charlie was a wise man.

"Hey, Charlie," Will said as he answered the call.

"I'm calling to see if you want to go for some breakfast, before you become a married man." Charlie responded.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. I'm a bundle of nerves right now and it might do me some good to be distracted for a while." Will said.

"OK, meet me at the diner up your block in a half-hour." Charlie said as he hung up. Charlie kept his phone conversations brief. If you wanted to have an actual conversation with Charlie, you needed to be sitting with him, preferably in his office and with a glass (or a bottle) of bourbon on hand. Will was sure he'd be hearing words of wisdom all through breakfast from the long-married older man.

Will decided to hop in the shower and throw on something presentable before he headed out. He dressed in a watch-plaid button down shirt that Mackenzie loved, and a pair of khakis. He finished getting himself ready and made the bed, but still had 15 minutes before he needed to leave to walk the block and a half to the diner. He decided to send a text to Mackenzie, to see what was going on with she and Sloan in Midtown.

"Hi, my love," he started. "What's going on over there?"

A minute later, his phone buzzed. "Don made us a gourmet breakfast of french toast stuffed with fruit and bacon and coffee and is making sure I eat all of mine. I think he doesn't want my dress to fit." was her reply.

"I don't think you'll have to worry. You're gorgeous." Will sent back.

"You're such a flatterer, McAvoy. I can't wait to see you later." she said in response.

"So what's on your agenda after you roll out of Sloan's kitchen?" he asked.

"Our hair and make-up appointment is scheduled for 11:00. Once we're done, we'll head to the church and change there. We have a room where we can dress and relax." Mackenzie stated.

Almost immediately, his phone buzzed with the completion of Mac's thought. " While we're at the salon Don is going to take the dresses and such over to the church so they'll be waiting there. The flowers are being delivered around the same time, so he'll supervise." she said.

And then another text came through. "Poor Don. I don't know what Sloan had to do to get him to do all of this for us, but it had to have been a lot! He's been so sweet, though. He said this is his gift to us." Mackenzie punctuated her sentence with a smiley face. Cute.

Don had volunteered to get both Mackenzie and Sloan to the church on time. In fact, he'd been enlisted to get the girls to the salon to have their hair and make-up done, and to the church… he'd been cheerful about the role he was to play while around the office earlier in the week, but Will suspected that Sloan had cajoled him into doing it while they were in bed one night, possibly in exchange for favors about to be rendered… Will just had to giggle to himself at the thought of Don herding Sloan and Mac into the salon and assuring them they they looked gorgeous. There was no way women as beautiful as Mackenzie and Sloan could look anything but incredible, but they'd never tire of hearing it, and Will knew their questioning would be incessant. He didn't envy Don his task.


	3. Breakfast With Charlie

Will headed down to the lobby of his apartment building and turned left as he walked outside. For mid-November in New York it wasn't a bad day weather-wise, but then, how could anything about today be bad? He was marrying the woman he loved beyond reason. It could be 15 degrees with ice raining down… Hell itself could literally be freezing over, and what would it matter? As long as the day ended with he and Mackenzie, married and together, in the hot tub in their hotel room drinking champagne and having sex all night nothing else could possibly matter.

Will walked the two blocks to the diner he frequented in record time. It was late enough in the morning that the rush hour pedestrian traffic had thinned, and Will was a tall man- he had a long stride. He went inside, grabbed a table near the window, and watched people walk by. After only a minute, Charlie walked up and waved at him through the glass.

"Good morning, Mr. "Soon-to-be-Hitched" McAvoy! How're you feeling this morning?" Charlie asked with a grin. He knew exactly how Will was feeling, and he reached across the table and patted Will on the arm.

"I am so nervous, I feel like I could jump out of my skin, Charlie. Please tell me I won't be a wreck when I have to stand up there. I'm afraid I might pass out." Will replied.

"I don't know a bridegroom who hasn't felt that way," Charlie answered. "The key to breathe deeply and to keep reminding yourself that once you see her, at the top of that aisle, it won't matter anymore. You get this kind of tunnel vision. You won't be able to see anything but her, and nothing else will matter- not the people watching, not the minister speaking- none of it. You'll see her, and it will be as if time has stopped." Charlie explained.

Will puffed out his cheeks and blew out a long breath. "I really hope so, Charlie. I don't want the tabloids reporting about how Will McAvoy passed out at his own wedding. I think it would be the world's shortest marriage, because Mackenzie would surely divorce me before the sun sets."

Charlie smiled a sympathetic smile at Will. "You're going to be fine, and this is going to be one hell of a party. Try and enjoy it, Will."

The waitress came over and Charlie and Will took turns ordering omelettes, orange juice, fruit and coffee. As she walked away, Will said, "So do you have any pearls of wisdom for me, Mr. Long-Time-Married Skinner? I'd assumed part of this breakfast was for you to impart to me the benefits of your experience as a married man. You know, things like saying my wife is always right, and not going to bed angry?" Will joked.

Charlie smiled and said, "There's nothing I can tell you that you don't already know, but I will say this: you're lucky to have her. You know the expression 'better half'? She is yours, Will. She is your perfect match, your written-in-the-stars mate. She is it. You will never know a better woman. Make all of the wasted time count by worshipping her every single day for the rest of her life, 'cause she deserves it, after dealing with your bullshit for all these years." Charlie's eyes were watering, and Will could have sworn he was a little teary-eyed.

Charlie cleared his throat. "I could not be happier for the two of you. This day has been too long in coming!"

Will smiled. "Charlie, I can't thank you enough, for being here with me now, for being my best man, and for putting us back together so we could work all of this out. You're the architect of it all. We might not be here today if it weren't for you and your meddling."

The waitress came back with their meals. After she'd set the food down, Charlie replied, "Well, we'd better get some food in you before you really DO pass out from low blood sugar! I don't want your wife after ME! Have you seen that woman when she's mad?" He chuckled.

Will, said, mock-upset, "Hey, man, that's my almost-wife you're talking about! Better watch it!"

The men smiled at one another and tucked into their breakfast.


	4. Don the details man

Time for Don to shine!

On the other side of town, Mackenzie and Sloan were giggling like women half their ages as they climbed out of the car and Don could only stand back and smile. Mackenzie was wearing one of Will's button-down shirts, a pair of leggings, and ballet flats, which was so out-of-character for her he had to stare for a minute. He knew that she didn't wear dressy work clothes at home on the weekend, but it was a little jarring to see her outside, in public, in anything but a skirt and blouse and heels. He couldn't keep himself from laughing as he escorted them through the doors of Red Door Spa on 5th Avenue. The girl at the desk embraced Mac as soon as she entered. Mac introduced Sloan as her maid of honor and there was more hugging. Then, there was squealing from all of them as Mac took her headpiece out of the box she was carrying. It was a delicate headband with pearls on it. Don felt like he was in a teen movie, but he couldn't stop smiling. His face felt like it was going to split in two he was smiling so hard.

Mackenzie looked up from their mile-a-minute girl talk about how amazing the wedding was going to be and said, with a wave of her hand, "Oh, and this is Don. He's Sloan's guy and also another EP at ACN." The desk girl, who Don could see was named Zoe from her name tag, smiled and nodded at Don and said, "Be back at 12:30. They'll be all set by then!"

Don could see he was being dismissed. This was no place for him to be lingering. Besides, he had dresses to deliver and flowers to oversee, and he was NOT going to let it be him who messed up some detail of the wedding of the decade. Don cleared his throat and said, "OK, ladies, I'll get back to my tasks. See you in a bit!"

Sloan stepped away from looking at eye shadow samples and wrapped her arms around Don's neck. See you later, babe." she said and gave him a sweet kiss on his mouth.

Not wanting to seem ungrateful, Mac walked over and gave Don a sisterly peck on the cheek. "Thanks for getting us here, Don! Now go deliver my dress!" she said with a grin and a wink and a wave of her hand. Mac knew she was queen for a day, and she was going to enjoy it.

Don hurried back outside and checked his watch. He had 20 minutes to get to the church before the flowers were delivered. The brilliance of Mackenzie choosing this salon was that they were basically only four city blocks from the church. In reality, they were 2 blocks away, but with one-way streets, you had to go past the salon in the wrong direction, hang a left on East 52nd Street, then a left on Madison Avenue, and then a left onto 53rd Street. Once you crossed over 5th Avenue, East became West and you were at the church, St. Thomas Episcopal. Will hadn't cared where they were married, but Mackenzie, the most modern and progressive woman any of them knew, wanted a lot of traditional things for her wedding. She had told Don conspiratorially one night in the control room that she was only planning to do this once, so she was doing it how she wanted. It was important to her, so Will indulged her every request.

Don got back into the hired town car (thank you Charlie for arranging that!) and told the driver to head over to the church. They got there fairly quickly, even with the normal traffic, and the driver was nice enough to help Don carry the girls' things inside so he wouldn't have to make two trips. Don handled the 3 garment bags- one with Mac's gown, one containing Sloan's, and one containing Mac's veil. She was having the headband put into her hair as it was styled, and then Sloan would help her attach the veil to it before the ceremony. The driver, Lou, carried several bags the girls had carried down together in one of their many giggle fits. Lou turned and smiled at Don as they made their way into the back entrance of the church building and said, "I really like Mr. McAvoy. I've driven him a bunch of times, and he's always been really nice. He tips, and he doesn't have to. He's a good guy." Don smiled and shook his head. There was so much goodwill in the air today.

Don was directed to the room where Mackenzie and Sloan would dress and wait, and he started setting things up. He hung the dresses and veil on hooks mounted on the walls and set the bags down on a large table along the opposite wall. The flowers would be here in 10 minutes and then he could grab a bite, head home to shower and change, and then head back to get the ladies from their salon adventure.

Through the window he saw a white van with the label "Scott's Flowers NYC" on the side and headed out the way he'd come in so he could lead the florist guys to where they needed to be. Three men carried in potted arrangements for around the sanctuary where the ceremony would be taking place. They were vibrant colors- red and an orangey-peach- mixed with creamy ivory and delicate greenery. There were roses and other flowers Don didn't know the names of, but he knew they were beautiful and that Mackenzie and Sloan would squeal over them when they arrived. Don called over to the men and said, "Hey, I'm Don Keefer. I'm assuming you know where things go?" One of them walked over to Don and shook his hand. He said, "Hey, I'm Scott. I'm the owner. Miss McHale gave us a diagram of the sanctuary and noted which flowers she wanted where. These arrangements go up by the altar, and then I have smaller bunches that get put on the outsides of the pews. Once we have that set, I'll bring in the boxes with the bouquets and boutonnieres in them."

After the larger arrangements were placed where Mac had instructed, two of the guys carried white boxes back into the room where Don had put the other necessary items. There was a very large box which contained Mackenzie's bouquet, a medium-sized one with Sloan's, and then a smaller box with the men's boutonnieres in it. There was one for Will, Charlie, Mackenzie's dad, and for Don and Jim, who would act as ushers when people were coming in. There were also two small corsages for Mackenzie's mother and Will's sister, Elizabeth, who had flown in from Lincoln for the event.

With the ladies' things secured and the flowers delivered, Don was able to head back to Sloan's apartment to shower and change. He walked outside into a cool wind and a passing burst of sunshine and hopped into the town car. He asked Lou to bring him back to Sloan's, and as he rode through the streets of Midtown, Don bemusedly thought to himself, "I can't believe this is finally happening! Who knows, in another year or two, this could be me and Sloan." Then he smiled as Lou drove him all the way back to the apartment.


	5. Girls will be girls

Mackenzie and Sloan sat side-by-side in the salon. They were relaxed (scalp massages will do that to a girl) and chattering away conspiratorially. Every few minutes someone came by to offer them more coffee, or water, or food… they were being waited on hand and foot and Sloan was loving it. She never really did anything like this for herself, though she had enough money to do so. This was a special occasion, and she was going to live it up. Plus, Will was paying for it, so she might as well make the most of it! Mackenzie knew the stylists and make-up people here by name, and they clearly liked working with her. Sloan had her hair blown out and gently curled under at the bottoms, and they managed to make it full and shiny without it being puffy. She was impressed. Mackenzie had hers blown out and made very straight. They put her headband in, and though the teeth of it secured it into her hair, they put a small bobby pin on either side, near the back of her ears. Her hair covered them, so no one would know they were there. The stylist, Mina, said that the weight of the veil pulling on the headband as Mac walked could cause it to loosen up, and the last thing anyone needed was it falling out as she walked down the aisle. Mackenzie had chosen a very special veil, and she wanted nothing to ruin its effect as she came down the aisle.

Once their hair was set, two other girls came over to do their make-up. Sloan had a hard time sitting still. "The brushes are so tickly!" she exclaimed and was overcome by giggles. Mackenzie tried to give her a withering look, but she couldn't hold in her own laughter. The make-up artists applied concealer, primer, eye shadow, liner, a hint of blush and lip stain ("It lasts longer than lipstick because it actually stains your lips instead of just being on the surface, so it's perfect for a big, busy day" one of the artists, Gabriella, told Sloan). Once they were done, Mackenzie and Sloan were able to see the finished effects: they both looked dazzling. They were made-up and styled and glamorized, but not overly-so. It was just the right amount of glam for an afternoon wedding. They smiled at each other in the mirror and Mackenzie reached across and grabbed Sloan's hand. "I'm getting married today, Sloan!" she said, almost as if she couldn't believe it.

Sloan smiled and said, "It's about freaking time!"

Just then, Mac's cell phone beeped. It was a text from Will. It said, "Hi babe… how's it going at Red Door?" Mackenzie smiled and held the phone out to Sloan to see.

"Sloan, it's Will. He's checking up on how we're doing. Isn't that sweet?"

Sloan smiled. "Yeah… Will can be incredibly dear at times, especially where you're concerned. Wait, almost only when you're concerned and almost never for the rest of us!"

Mac made a face at Sloan and replied to Will's message. "We're just about done here. We're relaxing and waiting for Don to come back for us. How was breakfast with Charlie?"

A minute later, Will's reply came through. "It was good. Talking to Charlie helped. I'm still anxious, but less so. I'd say I am 50% less likely to pass out from nerves."

Mackenzie chuckled and responded, "Well, good. I'd hate to have to divorce you on Day 1 for ruining my only wedding. Try and stay calm. I'll see you really soon! And I love you."

Another message from Will. "I can't wait to marry you, Mackenzie. I love you, too.

While Mackenzie had been going back and forth with Will Sloan had been texting Don. Sloan said to Mac, "Don's on his way back. He said he's ready and that I will be impressed with how well he 'cleaned up'. He's a goofball, but I seriously do love that man." Sloan sighed.

Mac grinned. "I know. And he adores you. All my money's on your wedding being next!"


	6. Time to go!

Will fastened the bow tie of his tuxedo, slipped on his vest and jacket, carefully sizing up the man he saw in the mirror. He was a few years older, a few pounds heavier, with a little less hair and more lines around his eyes. Still, he wore the grin of a much-younger man, and that was because he was just about as happy as a man could be. "What are you up to today, fella?" he said aloud to himself, mainly because there was no one there to hear him. "Who's the lucky girl?" He felt almost like he did when he was high, except no illicit substances were necessary today. He was flying, just from excitement.

Mackenzie had insisted on sleeping at Sloan's the night before. "You mustn't see the bride before she comes down the aisle, Billy" she'd sing-songed as she'd packed an overnight bag to take with her. Her dress and veil and shoes were already at Sloan's- in fact, they'd never even entered the apartment. She didn't trust herself not to show them to him- oh, the shoes. "You're going to just love them, Billy" she'd said with the expression of a woman who knew things, and he'd bemusedly said, "I'm sure you're right, hon" and chuckled quietly to himself. Mackenzie loved her shoes. Will was more than a little curious as to what his bride would look like as she walked down the aisle, but he resigned himself to waiting until the moment the music started and everyone turned their heads and looked up the aisle to get a glimpse of the bride.

Will walked back into the living room. They'd been living together a year- a year since Election Night, a year since the lawsuit was filed, a year since their lives had changed drastically, and in many ways, for the better. Once Will knew he had to tell Mackenzie how he felt, things had moved very quickly. He proposed, she accepted, she moved in to the apartment the next week, and they'd been together, essentially 24/7, ever since. There had been no looking back. Everything- the stress of work, the difficulties that stemmed from the lawsuit- seemed much easier to handle when they were doing it together.

The intercom buzzed. It was Dave, the daytime building manager. "Mr. McAvoy- Mr. Skinner is here. Are you ready, or should I send him up?"

Will pushed the intercom button. "Dave, tell Mr. Skinner I'll be right down. I just need a minute." Will walked over to the mirror in the entryway, straightened his bowtie, and smiled. "Go get that girl, Mr. McAvoy" he said to his reflection. He grabbed his overnight bag and headed to the door. Then he hit the elevator button and headed down to meet Charlie and his wife, who were picking him up in a limo.

Once outside, Will saw Charlie waiting on the sidewalk. He raised his hand in greeting and smiled. "Feel any better?" he asked Will.

Will smiled. "Yeah. Now I'm just excited. I can't wait to get this done!"

Charlie opened the limo door and Will slid inside. He greeted Charlie's wife, Nancy, who leaned over and patted him on the leg. "Nervous?" she asked. "Charlie was a WRECK before our wedding." She smiled at him, looking beautiful in an emerald green dress and matching wrap.

Will grinned. "I was a lot more nervous earlier. I feel a ton better now. Mostly I'm just excited."

Charlie got into the limo and gave the driver the address of the church. "1 West 53rd Street, please. Park in the back, by the chapel entrance." The driver nodded in agreement and pulled away from the building.


	7. Getting Ready

Don walked in to Red Door Spa looking quite dapper in his tuxedo and shiny shoes. He felt like a million bucks, and he was just so damn happy. As he walked back to the lounge, he caught sight of Mac and Sloan and stopped dead in his tracks. Mackenzie looked lovely. Her hair had been straightened and it hung in a glossy cascade past her shoulders. Her bangs had been curled to the side, and the pearls on her headband gleamed. Then he looked at Sloan and his heart skipped a beat. She had a small smile on her face, and as she stood up, she said, "Wow, you really did clean up well. I'm not going to laugh at you for saying that now." and leaned up to give him a quick peck on the lips.

Don smiled. "Well, that's positive. Are you ready, ladies? I was told there was a wedding I was to squire you to."

Mackenzie got out of her chair and practically skipped over to Don. "Yes, let's get on with it! I'm getting MARRIED!" she said with glee.

After stopping at the desk to finalize the bill ("Just charge it to Will, please" Mac told Zoe) Sloan, Don, and Mackenzie strolled out into the cool November air. The brighter sunshine had vanished behind a cloud and now only a few stray rays shone weakly through. "It looks as if the weather has decided not to cooperate any longer," Mackenzie said. "I think we'd better get to the church before something happens- rain, or worse- snow!"

Sloan rolled her eyes. "Haven't you ever heard that rain on your wedding day means good luck? Rain couldn't possibly ruin this day. Chin up, girl."

The town car got the three friends to the church with surprising ease. They pulled around back to the chapel entrance and headed inside. Once Don escorted the ladies to their dressing room, he said, "OK, I've done my part. I'm going to wait in the lobby for Will and Charlie and everyone else to arrive. You ladies… do whatever it is you have to do in here. I'll be sure to keep prying eyes away!" He walked to Sloan and kissed her. "See you later, love." Then he went to Mackenzie, kissed her cheek and gave her a huge hug. "See you later, Mrs. McAvoy." He picked up the box that contained the boutonnieres and corsages, winked at them, and then walked back out to the corridor that would lead him to the lobby.

"Finally! Finally I get to see you in this whole ensemble together!" Sloan said as she started unzipping the garment bags that hung on the walls. She took her own dress out of the bag and shook it out. "Damn, I am going to look gooooooooooood in this dress. How long do you think it'll take for Don to propose once he sees me walk down the aisle in this? Mac? Helloooo, Mackenzie?" Sloan stopped talking and turned to face Mac, who was standing in the center of the room and whose lower lip was trembling.

"I never thought this day would come, Sloan. I never, ever did. I told myself that it didn't matter, because we were friends, colleagues… we had our show. But it wasn't enough. I needed him and he needed me. I'm just so glad he finally got his act together." Mackenzie took a deep breath, and said, "Now let's get ready. I have a man to marry."

Sloan said, "Why don't we get you all set, and then I can worry about me?" Mackenzie nodded in agreement and said, "OK, where do we start?"

Sloan said, "We start with the dress. Once it's on, we can attach the veil to your headband. Then you step into your shoes, and voila! You'll be ready and then I'll race to catch up!"

Mackenzie went over and unzipped the garment bag. Sloan had only seen the dress once, and before it had been altered. She took it out and held it up to her body and turned to show Sloan. "What do you think?" she asked. Sloan just stared. "Well, Sloan? What do you think? Why aren't you saying anything? Is there something wrong with the dress?" Mackenzie's voice started to get more frantic with each question.

"Ummmm, no. Nothing's wrong. It's just so perfectly you, I couldn't breathe for a second." Sloan smiled. Here, step into it and I'll do you up."

Mackenzie handed Sloan the dress and took off her button-down shirt (Will's shirt, she said in her head) and leggings and stepped into her wedding gown. The gown really was perfect for Mac. It was exactly what she wanted: classy, elegant, unique, and with some classic wedding dress elements but without the things she hated: there were no sequins, bows, ribbons or poof. She was a woman approaching 40, and she didn't want the frippery of a woman half her age, which she thought would look ridiculous. Starting at the top was a high lace collar (about an inch above her collarbones) which blended into a lace illusion section which covered her shoulders and attached to the sweetheart top of the dress. The dress was fitted to an empire waist and then flared at the hip and ended at the mid-calf. Tea-length, she had told Will, who had no idea what she meant but nodded as if he did. The back of the dress, to the middle of her back, was all lace illusion and 40 fabric-covered buttons straight down the middle. Along the buttons, the high collar, and the caps of the shoulders were lace flowers. The whole dress was a creamy ivory, and it looked beautiful against Mackenzie's pale skin. Once Mac had it on, Sloan started the arduous task of buttoning all of the buttons, which made Mackenzie impatient and Sloan laugh.

"Well, you chose this dream gown, girl" Sloan said. "It's not my fault there are 40 cloth buttons to do up!"

Mackenzie giggled and said, "I'm sorry, but I just want to really see it on!"

After what felt like forever, Sloan stepped back. "OK, Bride. Take a look."

Mackenzie looked at herself in the full-length mirror and sighed. "Oh, thank goodness it fits." The higher collar and illusion up top was a beautiful effect, and the top and waist were fitted perfectly. She turned around to see the back and was pleased with how sexy it looked to have her back open and just covered in a thin layer of lace. The skirt flared out and the hem had an uneven, wavy edge that gave the impression of rippling. It was just enough fullness that it looked like a wedding gown without the fluff. It was perfect.

Sloan said, "OK, while you're standing there loving yourself I'm going to put my dress on. Then we'll do your veil. I can't wait. I want to put my dress on!"

Sloan's dress was champagne-colored chiffon with a cap sleeve just going around the sides of her shoulders. The bodice looked as if it had criss-crossed layers of chiffon wrapped around but the chiffon was just ruched to look that way. At the left hip was a cluster of beads that looked as if they were holding the layers gathered together, creating a rippling effect down the front of the skirt. The skirt was flowing chiffon and came to just past Sloan's knees. It was the perfect dress for Sloan's figure and long legs. The dress skimmed her curves rather than clinged to them, which made for a very elegant silhouette. A pair of glittering, strappy gold shoes completed the look, and Mackenzie turned and gasped when she saw Sloan. "You might be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," she said with a smile.

"Not more than you. Not today. Now let's get that veil on you before you have some sort of fit." Sloan said.

The veil actually turned out to be easier than Sloan had anticipated, but then, she had just done up 40 fabric-covered buttons. At the back of Mackenzie's headband were tiny little hooks. The top of the veil had little elastic loops that fit onto each of the hooks, securing it to the underside of the headband. Sloan stepped back once she had the veil attached, and gasped. Mackenzie's dress ended at her mid-calf, but the veil trailed on for several yards. It was a cathedral-length lace veil with flowers along the edges. Her dress had no train- the veil WAS the train. The effect was elegant and lovely.

Mackenzie had known what she wanted- she wanted a dress that looked like a wedding dress, but that wasn't a pile of organza, sequins, ribbons or tulle. She knew she wanted one that wasn't long enough to have a train, because she wanted her shoes to be visible, so she made her veil her train. That way, she'd have the things that were so traditional to a bride, but she could do it her own way. Mackenzie McHale was a woman who knew what she wanted.

"And lastly," Mackenzie said, "my shoes!" She opened up one of the overnight bags and pulled out the tell-tale tan box with "Christian Louboutin" written on the top in white script. She opened the box, placed the shoes on the floor, and stepped into them. Instantly, she was a good 4 inches taller, which wouldn't matter when she was next to Will, and Sloan looked down. Mackenzie's shoes were blue!

"Aren't they gorgeous? I thought, what could be my "something blue?" I wanted a shorter dress so I could have fabulous shoes that everyone would see- so I went all out! What do you think?" she asked Sloan.

Sloan came closer and knelt down. Mackenzie's shoes were incredible in a way that only a high-end shoe like Christian Louboutins could be. They were kohl blue and covered in what looked like glittering blue stones. They were gorgeous.

"So you have a elegant-yet-shorter dress to showcase your shoes, a long veil to be your train, and your shoes are blue. You sure do know how to get what you want, Kenzie!" Sloan said with a grin. "So, what do you think, now that you're seeing it all together?"

Mackenzie looked at herself in the mirror. "I think I look perfect for my wedding, and I think I'm ready to go marry that man. Can you see what's going on out there? Check and see if Will is OK and if the guests are here and if they're going to be ready to start soon!" Mac said. "Please? Oh, and if my parents are here, please send them in!" Mackenzie swept her veil to the side so she could sit down in a high-backed chair.

"I'll go find your parents and check on things. Be right back! Stay calm!" Sloan said as she clicked her way out of the room.


	8. Here Comes the Bride

Sloan ducked out of the room but before she could get far she stopped and looked around her. From where she stood, in the hallway around the corner from the dressing room, she could see into the chapel. There were people already seated and she could see Don and Jim walking around, making small talk, and then going back to the doorway to escort more people inside. Other people were milling about in the lobby- Will, Charlie, Charlie's wife Nancy, Leona, and Mackenzie's parents, among others. They were laughing and standing together and Sloan just had to marvel at how a wedding can bring people together. Will wasn't a huge fan of Leona Lansing, but Leona, to her credit, looked just about as thrilled as could be as she joked with Will and Charlie and made a polite comment to Mackenzie's father.

Once she spied the McHales, Sloan walked forward with purpose. Will caught sight of her and smiled the biggest smile she thought she'd ever seen on his face. "Sloan, you look incredibly beautiful. How's Mackenzie? Is she OK?"

Sloan giggled. "Your bride is beautiful but getting impatient. She asked me to come out here and ask her parents to come back into our dressing room. Ambassador McHale? Mrs. McHale? Your daughter is waiting for you. Come this way!" Sloan said.

Ambassador and Mrs. McHale walked with Sloan back to the room where Mackenzie was waiting. "You look ethereal, my dear" Mrs. McHale said to Sloan. "That dress looks like it was made for you." Mackenzie's mother was wearing a lovely gown herself. It was a taupe, knee-length sheath dress with ¾ length lace sleeves and some lace embellishments on the front. She was wearing matching shoes. She might be in her mid-60s, but Mrs. McHale still had a fantastic figure and she was determined to show it off. Ambassador McHale was in black tie, but it was clearly a custom tuxedo, and he looked very handsome. Mackenzie resembled her mother more but had her father's eyes- hazel, and with the same crinkles in the corners. Mrs. McHale had a corsage on her left wrist, and Ambassador McHale's boutonniere was pinned to his jacket front. "We're going right in here" Sloan told them and opened the door to allow them in to the dressing room first.

Mackenzie stood up as she saw her parents enter the room. "Mum, Dad!" she said excitedly.

Mackenzie's mother rushed to her daughter. "Oh, my darling- look at you! You look radiant! Look what you've done with the veil! It suits you perfectly! Your dress is gorgeous! Turn around- let me see the back!" Mackenzie pirouetted so her mother could see the back of her gown. "Mackenzie, you look stunning." Then Mrs. McHale looked down and caught sight of Mackenzie's shoes. "Oh, your shoes…" she trailed off. "You might be the most beautiful bride I've ever seen. I could not be happier for you and Will. So what are your traditional items?"

Mackenzie said, "I'm wearing your veil, just attached to the headband and not a Juliet cap like you did, so there's my something old. The dress is my something new. My something borrowed are these earrings, which Will's sister loaned me- they were their mother's- and my something blue are my shoes!" Mackenzie explained triumphantly.

"Perfect!" Mrs. McHale said. "Exactly perfect. I love you, darling." She hugged her daughter tightly, but carefully, so she wouldn't tug on her veil. The two women looked in each other's eyes and Mackenzie said, "I am so glad you're here, Mum." Then Mrs. McHale stepped back with tears in her eyes to allow her husband to greet their daughter.

"Mackenzie Morgan," Ambassador McHale began. "I am so glad this day is finally here."

Mackenzie walked forward and her father grabbed both of her hands. "I could not be happier for you, my sweet girl." her father went on. Will is a wonderful man, and I'm so glad he'll finally be my son-in-law. You two deserve a lifetime of happiness." He kissed her gently on the cheek. "Now, my final duty before you're a married woman, is to escort you on my arm, one last time. Your man is waiting on you, Mackenzie Morgan. Are you ready?"

Mackenzie smiled with shining eyes. "I am, Daddy. Will you walk me to him?"

Ambassador McHale smiled and said, "It would be my honor. Shall we?" and he offered his daughter his arm.

Mrs. McHale said, "Well, that's my cue to get to my seat! Mackenzie, I love you. Edward, remember not to walk too quickly! See you both soon!" and she walked back out toward the chapel.

Sloan smiled. "Your mom is adorable, Kenzie." she said.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "Yes, when she's not nagging about something." Ambassador McHale piped up, "Or ordering you to do something she's already mentioned ten times!" Mackenzie giggled. Sloan grinned at their conspiratorial gossiping. Mackenzie and her dad were obviously very close and much alike.

Don popped his head in the doorway. "OK, guests are settled. Will and Charlie are about to walk down. Are you ready?"

Mackenzie took a deep breath, held it a few seconds, and then exhaled it slowly. "Yes. Let's go!"

Sloan grabbed Mackenzie's bouquet and handed it to her. Mac looked down at it and smiled. "Wow, these really turned out nicely. Where's yours?" Sloan reached into the slightly smaller box and took out her own flowers. Sloan's bouquet was merely a smaller version of Mackenzie's. "Ready?" Sloan asked. Mackenzie nodded and Sloan led the way out of the room. Mackenzie and her father followed closely behind.

As they neared the chapel doors, Sloan turned to Mackenzie. "I just want you to know how honored I am that you asked me to be your maid of honor. I love you, and I couldn't be happier for you and Will."

Mackenzie let go of her father's arm and hugged Sloan tightly. "I love you, too. OK, fix my train and then get in there!"

Sloan walked behind Mac and fixed her veil so it was straight and spread out behind her like a waterfall of ivory lace. "OK, the veil is perfect and you are perfect and this wedding will be perfect. Got it?"

Mackenzie replied, "Yes, ma'am. Let's do this."

The door opened to the chapel to allow Sloan in. Sloan started walking down the aisle, and Mackenzie could hear people whispering as the doors slowly and silently closed again. Sloan made quite an impression everywhere she went, but Sloan in that dress… people would be talking about her for weeks.

Mackenzie stood with her father, impatiently waiting for her turn. When Sloan reached the end of the aisle and took her place on the dais opposite Charlie, the doors would open again to admit Mackenzie and her dad. Time seemed to move in slow motion, and Mackenzie felt the butterflies in her stomach speed up. Her father patted her hand. "About ten more seconds, my dear" he said with a smile.

All at once, the doors to the chapel opened again, and Jim was standing there, smiling and very handsome in his black tuxedo. "Here we go, Mac" he whispered as he stepped aside.


	9. Show time!

This chapter is short, but more is coming, I promise!

Ambassador McHale led his daughter to the doorway and guided her to the start of the aisle runner. The Wedding March began, Ambassador McHale whispered, "Let's go see that man of yours," and every head in the chapel turned to see Mackenzie on her father's arm. Then the room full of guests rose in unison as she and her father started their walk down the aisle.

Mackenzie smiled at the sight of a room full of people there to witness her special day, but there was only one face she was searching for. She could see Sloan and Charlie far ahead, and she smiled broadly, but all she wanted was Will.

Then he stepped forward. The people on the right side of the chapel had obscured him momentarily when they all stood to honor the bride as she passed. Will walked to the bottom of the aisle, and once she saw him standing there it took all the control she had to not run to him. She heard her father whisper, "Slower, Mac. Your mother will kill us both if you run." Mackenzie giggled.

They walked at a traditional pace, past friends and co-workers and family. Mackenzie beamed at all of them. She saw Gary sitting with Neal, Martin, and Kendra. Tess, Tamara, Herb, and Joey sat on the opposite side of the aisle. In front of them were Taylor and Maggie. Elliot and his wife sat with Nancy Skinner and next to them were Leona and Reese Lansing. Lonny was there, too, sitting in the back with Haillie. Mackenzie saw her mother up front with Will's sister, Elizabeth, and Don. "Everyone I love is here. I am incredibly lucky." Mackenzie thought to herself. There were other people she noticed, too, like Will's therapist, Jack Habib, and his business manager, Scott. As she reached the end of the aisle, her father kissed her. "I love you, Mackenzie Morgan" he whispered. Then he shook Will's hand and gently gave Will Mackenzie's arm. Edward McHale stepped back, wiped a tear from his eye, and went to sit with his wife in the front pew.

* * *

When the doors to the chapel opened and Sloan glided in, Will grinned. Sloan looked gorgeous, but it was more than that. She walked down the aisle sedately, with her held high and her chin up. "That is a confident woman," Will thought to himself. When she reached the end of the aisle he smiled at her, and she gave him a small curtsy. It was captivating, and everyone in the audience giggled. It was an impossibly Sloan thing to do, geeky yet adorable, and Will laughed. Sloan took her place on the dais, and Jim walked over to the chapel doors to open them again and admit Mackenzie and her father.

When Mackenzie came into view, Will forgot to breathe. He had thought Charlie was being silly, but it really was true- he could only see her. The first thing he noticed was just how beautiful she looked, and how broadly she was smiling. As she walked closer to him he was able to discern specific details- her long veil flowing behind her, the elegant high collar of her dress, her sparkling blue shoes… Blue shoes! Leave it to Mackenzie to take "something blue" and turn it into an opportunity to wear glittering blue Christian Louboutins. Wow, they looked amazing, he thought. She looks amazing. Shit- that's my wife!

Will and Mackenzie's eyes never left each other's faces. As Mackenzie got closer and closer Will's smile got wider and wider. When she reached the bottom of the aisle he stepped close enough to touch her, but he waited.

Ambassador McHale kissed his daughter and then reached to shake Will's hand. Will shook his soon-to-be father-in-law's hand warmly and the two men smiled affectionately at one another. Then Edward McHale handed Will Mackenzie's arm, and as he took it, she leaned into his side a bit. He tucked her hand under his arm smiled down at her. Then the two of them stepped forward, up two steps, and to the pulpit where the priest was waiting.


	10. Finally, finally, finally

Soooooooooooooooooo sorry for the delay with this chapter! I did two in one day over the holiday break and then ran out of steam! (I was also home with my 2 kids and dog and got distracted!) Hope this lives up to the hype that accompanies a long wait! The ceremony comes directly from the Episcopal Book of Common Prayer and is edited only for time's sake. The song Will and Mac walk back up the aisle to is "It's All Too Much" by the Beatles. There will be more soon! Enjoy!

* * *

When Mackenzie and Will stepped in front of the lectern, with Will on the left and Mackenzie on the right (per Episcopal tradition, Mac said in her head) the priest, Father Callahan, spoke. "Please be seated." he said. "We've come here together, family and friends, to witness the joining of Mackenzie and William, in Holy Matrimony. Who, may I ask, presents this woman to be married?"

Ambassador McHale stood. "Her mother and I do." The priest thanked him and Edward McHale sat down.

Father Callahan went on with the Episcopal Celebration and Blessing of a Marriage but neither Mackenzie nor Will were paying full attention to what he was saying. They were so lost in staring at one another. When the priest said, "Into this holy union Mackenzie and William now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now, or else forever hold your peace."

Mackenzie, suddenly alert, took a deep breath and held it. Not that she expected someone to stand up and say something, but it was an odd moment. Was someone here going to stand up and say that for all the times they'd hurt one another they had no business being married? No, they'd all come to understand that they'd worked all of that shit out. No one said anything, and Mackenzie started breathing normally again.

Will heard her sharp intake of breath and gave her hand a squeeze. His look said, "We're fine." Mackenzie smiled and tried to focus on the priest's blessing.

There were more prayers, and readings, done by Jim and Kendra, and more prayers, but then came the part that everyone was waiting for. The vows. Mackenzie and Will had waited a year to say these words. (Well, really, they had waited a lot longer than that!, Mac thought.)

Father Callahan turned to the couple and asked them to join hands. Then he spoke to the guests. "Mackenzie and William have to consent to be joined together. We first must witness their consenting to be joined in marriage." Will smiled at Mackenzie as she placed her two hands in his. The priest then said, "Mackenzie Morgan McHale, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Mackenzie smiled radiantly and said, "I will."

The priest repeated the words for Will. "William Duncan McAvoy, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Will winked at Mackenzie and said, "Yes, I will."

Father Callahan then addressed the congregation. "Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?"

Everyone in the pews replied in unison. "We will."

Mackenzie turned her head to look at the assembled guests and smiled. It felt so good to be standing up in front of all of the people she cared about. As nice as it was just to be marrying Will, finally, it felt better with people witnessing their happiness.

There was another blessing, and then the priest said, "And now Mackenzie and William will make their vows to one another."

Will turned back to face Mackenzie, and took her right hand in his. He then repeated after the priest, "In the Name of God, I, William, take you, Mackenzie, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

Will and Mackenzie let go of each other's hands, and Mackenzie, still facing Will, took his right hand in hers again. Then she said after the priest, "In the Name of God, I, Mackenzie, take you, William, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

The priest looked up and smiled. "May I have the rings, please?" he said to Charlie.

Charlie smiled and reached into his inside jacket pocket. He extracted the 2 rings- a simple gold band for Will, an eternity band of diamonds for Mackenzie, and handed them to the priest.

Father Callahan then said, "Bless, O Lord, these rings to be a sign of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to each other; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.

The priest handed Will Mackenzie's ring and Will said, "Mackenzie, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you." He slid the ring onto Mac's finger and she looked down at it and smiled. When she looked back up at Will she had tears brimming in her eyes.

Mackenzie was then given Will's ring and she repeated the same words. "William, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you." Will watched as Mac put the ring on his finger and smiled as he thought, "Finally."

And then, Father Callahan finally said, "Now that Mackenzie and and William have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder."

And then, with a smile, he said, "I give you Mr. and Mrs. William McAvoy. William, you may kiss your bride."

Will leaned closer to Mac and put his hand under her chin. He tilted his face up to hers and whispered, "With pleasure" to Mac. She giggled. He leaned in and she leaned up and whispered, "I love you." His response was to kiss her gently but insistently on the mouth. Will heard her moan slightly into the kiss and smiled. Finally. They would be together forever.

The entire congregation broke out in a fit of whooping, clapping and cheering. Mac and Will turned to face their family and friends with grins on their faces and tears in their eyes. Everyone they loved was there and carrying on like kids at a concert! As the music started, Will offered Mackenzie his arm and they started the walk back up the aisle. The song they chose was "It's All Too Much" by the Beatles. To Will and Mackenzie, it summed up exactly where they had been, and where they were now.

When I look into your eyes, your love is there for me

And the more I go inside, the more there is to see

It's all too much for me to take

The love that's shining all around you

Everywhere, it's what you make

For us to take, it's all too much.

Will and Mac walked back up the aisle, basking in the love shining all around them, and went to wait in the lobby to greet their guests.


End file.
